Last Line of Defense
by ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: Big Sister '193' is the fierciest of all of Rapture's Big Sisters and, as the last line of defense for her precious Little Sisters, she can be a real bitch...


Here's a one-shot story that I wrote many years ago about an original character called Big Sister '193'. There's violence, swearing, sexual themes - all the things that make BioShock so wonderful :)

Here's a link to my other BioShock Big Sister story: s/9412538/1/Love-Don-t-Live-Here-Anymore

Enjoy and do feel free to review.

Cheers!

* * *

Someone was fucking with a little sister.

Big Sister '193' dropped the corpse she had clenched in her fist and turned towards the disturbance. The needle she was just using to extract the _angel's_ blood dripped behind her as she went. She hesitated as the blood she needed to make ADAM dropped away from her–ADAM was her life force after all. It was all of Rapture's life force: her job to collect it and protect it.

_There's always more to replace what's lost. _She thought as she turned and sprinted through the nearly deserted underwater world of Rapture. _Right now it's time to deal with the person stupid enough to touch a Little Sister._

Splicers shouted at her as she ran and bounded off of the walls. Some shouted threats about handing over the ADAM she had painstakingly collected from the many corpses littering Rapture and refined in her own belly.

"Hand over the fucking ADAM!" Shouted a woman welding a lead pipe. All of the splicing she'd done over the years left her body malformed: her eyes shrunken and glazed over with a thick layer of mucus, her skin lumpy and hanging off of her bones as if it was melting. Her weapon of choice was a lead pipe because she had lost all motor abilities to the splicing, even the simple task of pulling a trigger.

"That ADAM belongs to us, you bitch!" Shouted a man that moved about the ceilings and walls like a spider and, named appropriately enough, a Crawler or Spider. They were splicers that had gone to an extreme: their elongated skull, their long gangly limbs, their unnaturally flexible joints. They didn't use weapons like the other splicers because they weren't like other splicers, they were their own class and whether they were proud of that or regretful, that's what they had become.

She hated to think about it but she and Spider Splicers had the most in common when it came to all the inhabitants of Rapture. Of course she had been forced into this… _line of work_, where as the splicers had chosen their path in life and done that to themselves. Splicers are consensual adults when they do what they do: she was six years old and taken during the night from her family to be conditioned into a Little Sister. She spent four years of her life tied to a Big Daddy, wandering the dying city of Rapture in search of _angels_ to drain ADAM from. The memories of this were painful, of course the memories after her days as a Little Sister were worse.

When she had turned eleven, something dreadful happened. No Big Daddies came for her anymore. She would wait in a hidey-hole for days hoping for a Daddy to bang on the outside and take her to harvest… but none ever came.

She was left all alone.

She used the hidey-holes as her home until she was too big to move about them freely. At this point she was forced to live like the Splicers she had been raised to hate and fear; her conditioning had begun to wear off too, so now she saw Rapture for what it really was: a city built by monsters, for monsters.

She made her home in an abandoned hotel (abandoned in that no one paid to stay there anymore) and scrounged daily for food and fresh water. She had a small supply of weapons and clothing, books and puzzles. At night she would bar the only door to her little home and sleep lightly, waking at any noise from outside her door.

Years passed, and with them, her hope of ever being something more than she was… of ever belonging again. But then, quickly, everything changed…

Sofia Lamb found her.

She still held the sea slug that made ADAM in her belly, and although as she grew it weakened and became next to useless, her very soul was infused with ADAM and any plasmids she chose to use were much more powerful than the average person. She was trained and named as a new class of inhabitant of Rapture. She became one of the first Big Sisters: she was a punisher of anyone who dare interfere in the ADAM gathering and refining process.

More importantly, she belonged again.

Her memories fled her mind quickly; she was approaching Fort Frolic–the area where the Little Sister was in trouble–and that little girl's safety once again became the only thing on her mind.

The splicers here were more numerous than in other places: and tended to shout obscenities more than threats. Fort Frolic was the red light district of Rapture where the most unsavoury characters made their way too at one point or another. Not that this part of the underwater city was in any better condition than the rest but this was the area meant for sins of the flesh and soul: booze, money, and women looking to do anything for a quick splice lay about like leaves in fall. Or, considering how Big Sister had never seen any natural seasons, like corpses in Rapture.

"I'll fuck you up little girl! In more ways than one!" Shouted the leader of a small group of men that all held fire arms. "Now get over here and give daddy all your ADAM with a nice, sloppy kiss!"

"I'll put my hands on those tits you've got hidden in that suit!" Shouted one standing just behind the leader.

"And you'll suck my cock!" Added another.

"And spread your pretty little legs so we can pop your cherry!" Added the last.

Big Sister '193' jumped to a crumbling ledge above their heads to avoid them; she had no desire to fight these spliced up halfwits, even though her face burned with a fierce blush under her diving bell helmet. She truly hated splicers; their bodies were ravaged by the EVE and tonics they pumped into themselves but their minds (at least when they had enough ADAM in their systems) were intact and as they watched their once mighty utopia crumble they grew crude and irrationally mean and nasty. If anything proves this fact it's that they were willing to kill and gut a harmless little girl to get ADAM.

_Perhaps if they're still here on my way out, I'll teach them how to speak to young ladies... _

"Get down here, whore!" There was a sudden gunshot that took out a large chunk of the ledge she was perched on. She lowered herself into a crouch to avoid being shot. "We've got what you came looking for right here!" A loud scream was emitted from below and laughter from the men.

It was the Little Sister.

Quick as the lightning that she could shot from her left hand, she pounced from the ledge down towards the men. The one that had told her they'd pop her cherry had his arms wrapped tightly around the Little Sister. She was struggling as best she could but he had too good a grip on her. She sobbed as he tightened his grip around her throat.

"That's a good gi-" the splicer that had commented on her tits didn't get a chance to finish his thought: Big Sister landed on top of him, plunging the foot long needle attached to her arm through the top of his head and out through the bottom. His body stayed standing until she ripped her needle out and used his body to vault herself backwards onto the one that had told her to give him head.

"Get her off me!" He screamed as he bashed the muzzle of his shotgun against her. "Get the crazy bitch off me!" The leader of the gang grabbed a pistol from his belt and began to fire off shots. One hit the man he was trying to save in the arm. None of them hit her.

_ Splicers are such bad shots,_ she thought as she wrapped her hands under the splicer's chin and began to pull it backwards. She twisted his neck as he screamed and struggled but there was nothing he could do. His neck snapped, leaving his head twisted a full one hundred and eighty degrees from where nature had intended it be.

"Get 'em, Big Sister! Show the mean boys who's boss!" The Little Sister cheered from where she was captive. She couldn't see what was actually happening because of her conditioning; as far as she could see Big Sister and the splicers were pillow fighting.

"Get the little bitch outta here!" Shouted the leader to the one splicer left in his gang. "I'll deal with the big bitch here!" The one holding the Little Sister turned on his heel and began to run. The Sister shrieked and began to cry again.

Big Sister let out a howl that shook the room and forced the leader of the gang to cover his ears with his hands. She dashed forward quickly, her needle raised. He didn't even get a chance to re-cock his gun before her needle was plunged through his chest repeatedly. As Big Sister stabbed away, the splicer's life force and energy was transferred through the ADAM into her… and he had a lot of it. He must have taken it from the Big Daddy he had to kill to get to that Little Sister.

_All the better for me,_ she thought. _The strength of a hulking tin Daddy to kill anyone else who fucks with my Little Sisters!_

She finished with the leader, leaving his hole-ridden body to crumple to the ground, and chased after the last one: the one with her Little Sister.

"Help me, Big Sister!" Shouted the Sister.

"Shut up you little wench!" Shouted the splicer in panic as he weaved his way through the assorted debris littering the main floor of Fort Frolic. "Ouch! Little fucker! Bit a whole chunk outta me!" The splicer shouted as he suddenly stopped and dropped the Sister to the ground. He cradled his hand and Big Sister was pleased to see the Little Sister wipe her mouth of blood as she stood and ran away from him.

The splicer made like he was going to chase after the little one but changed his mind and decided to bolt with his life for the exit. Of course Big Sister couldn't let him go–he'd kidnapped a Little Sister and, less selflessly, he had insulted her and she couldn't stand for that.

Big Sister screeched once more before using her superior telekinesis plasmid power to heave up and throw a large chunk a decaying pillar at the splicer. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a monstrous piece of solid stone plummeting towards him. He threw up his hands to protect his face as if Big Sister had thrown a potted plant and not a half tonne of stone. As the solid stone landed, crushing the splicer beneath it and sending out a large shock wave that shook the floor, the Little Sister ran to Big Sister and grabbed her hand.

"Nice throw, Big Sister!" She exclaimed as she bounced up and down. She giggled as Big Sister lifted her up and cradled her against her armoured chest. "Big Sister is so nice! Can we play now that the boys are gone?" Big Sister nodded and the Little Sister clapped in delight as she crawled onto her back into the makeshift metal basket that Big Sister had designed just for the Little Sister's travel comfort.

As Big Sister walked back among the dead bodies of the unfortunate splicers that had crossed her, the Little Sister laughed and stuck out her tongue at them. "Stupid boys. They should know that Big Sister never lets me get hurt!"

That was right. Big Sister would risk her life for any Little Sister that needed it. She loved these little girls. She was, after all, the last line of defense when a Little Sister's Big Daddy failed and, as these poor fellows had discovered rather quickly, she was a real bitch when she needed to be.


End file.
